Recuerdos Grabados
by ZAAMEI
Summary: ¡Esta es una historia NaruHina! Boruto y Himawari se quedan solos en casa durante una semana. Por un descuido Boruto se encuentra con una cajas llena de cintas de vídeo. ¿De qué serán esas cintas? ¡Entren y vean! (T por si acaso)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenidos al primer capítulos de R ecueros Grabados.**_

 _ **Estos últimos días nos hemos estado comiendo el coco sobre si hacer esto o no. Por lo que hemos dicho. Vamos a probar.**_

 _ **Es una historia NaruHina. Y esperamos que la disfrutéis.**_

 _ **¡Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei**

* * *

—Nos vemos niños— decía Hinata con una sonrisa en la cara

—¿Pero por qué os tenéis que ir?— decía Himawari triste buscando un abrazo de su padre. Ambos iban vestidos de misión, Hinata con su atuendo y Naruto con sus ropas de hokague.

—Hemos de atender unos asuntos con el señor feudal. Boruto, quiero que cuides de tu hermana. Sé que lo harás bien— decía Naruto a su hijo, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados. Él tan solo recibió un 'Tsk' de su parte. - _Sasuke, seguro que le ha enseñado algo más que sus jutsus-_ pensaba el rubio con una gotita en la frente.

—Cuidaos— dijo Hinata mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Boruto y un abrazo a Himawari.

—¿No te vas a despedir de mí? — dijo Naruto mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Hmmm— una risa salió de la boca de Naruto. Pero se calló al ver a su hijo dándole un abrazo. No duró mucho hasta que se separaron y Boruto se puso todo rojo. —Bu-buen viaje, viejo—

Naruto estaba algo decepcionado ya que le seguía llamando viejo. Pero después de todo lo ocurrido tras Momoshiki las cosas se arreglaban, ahora solo le decía viejo y no ''viejo de mierda''.

—Sayonara— se despidieron los padres dejando la puerta cerrada frente a sus hijos.

Boruto se llevó las manos tras la cabeza. —Agg vaya coñazo, una semana sin mamá ni el viejo— Hima seguía parada, con una sonrisa frente a su hermano. —Vamos a fuera Hima—

—¡Sí! —

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Boruto y Himawari llevaban un buen rato caminando por la calle, buscando a sus amigos. Pero la calle estaba vacía. _'¿Dónde se habrán metido?'_

—Hey boruto—

—Hey Inojin— dijo Boruto al girarse y ver a su amigo. Himawari saludó y su cara se sonrojó. Su saludo recibió una sonrisa neutra típica de Sai por su parte.

—¿Dónde están todos?— preguntó Boruto al ver que no había nadie más que él, de sus amigos claro está.

—Las chicas han quedado para una fiesta de pijamas. Shikadai está castigado por dormirse en el entrenamiento, Lee-sensei está dando clases a su hijo, los demás tan poco tengo idea—

—Vaya hombre… Entonces me voy, sayonara —

Los tres se despidieron y Boruto e Himawari volvían a su casa.

—Oni-chan , tengo hambre—

'La verdad, sí que se ha hecho tarde' pensó Boruto. Entonces al pensar recordó de una tienda 24h cerca de donde estaban. —¿Quieres que compre ramen instantáneo para cenar-ttebasa? —

—Sii— dijo animada Himawari. Ambos sacaron el mismo gusto por el ramen que su padre y no podían decir que no a tal manjar.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Tras llegar a casa Boruto preparó los ramen y cenaron tranquilos. Se notaba que sus padres no estaban en casa y eso los entristecía un poco.

—Oni-chan—

—Dime Hima—

—¿Me puedes leer un cuento para dormir? — decía con cara de ovejita. Boruto no habría dicho que no, para empezar era su hermana, y luego cuando se enfadaba… daba miedo.

—Claro-ttebsasa— en realidad le parecía un verdadero rollo el tener que leer un cuento. Pero no quería volver a sufrir el terror del byakugan.

—Arigatoo oni-chan—

'¿Dónde estarán los cuentos?' Boruto pensó que estaría en la oficina de su padre. Ésta estaba llena de libros y otras cosas, seguro que algún cuento habría. Boruto estuvo un buen rato buscando en las estanterías cuando una luz se le apareció en los ojos. En la cima de la estantería se veía parte del dibujo del cuento favorito de Himawari. —¡Lo tengo! — 'Ahora la cosa es ver cómo llego allí' miró a su alrededor buscando algo en lo que subirse y encontró una caja en la parte inferior de la estarería. La sacó fuera y la utilizó para subirse.

Su fallo: se subió a uno de los lados. La caja no soportó el poco equilibrio de poner ahí todo su peso y se desplomó junto a Boruto. El rubio al levantarse se llevó la mano a la cabeza esperando no encontrarse un chichón. —Maldita caja, del viejo tenía que ser—

Pero al fijarse mejor, observó que la caja estaba llena de cintas. En la mayoría no ponía nombre pero algunas tenían una pegatina con lo que ponía o simplemente estaban escritas con rotulador. Pero en las que estaban escritas no ponía nada especial, tan solo una fecha o simplemente un número. Cogió una y observó que ponía el número uno. —¿Qué será esto? —

—Oni-chan, ¿estás bien? — dijo Hima abriendo la puerta.

—Sí tranquila, ha sido solo un resbalón— no podía decirle a su hermana que calló de una caja, que vergonzoso sería. —No tengo el cuento, pero creo que tengo algo que nos gustará a los dos-ttebasa— Una sonrisa pícara apareció en la cara de Boruto.

—¿Los dos? — se preguntó Hima

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hima fue corriendo al sofá, frente al televisor, esperando a su hermano que llevaba cargando la caja con cintas.

—¿No son algo viejas? —

—Son de cuando la revolución tecnológica comenzó— le explicó Boruto.

—Rápido, ponla—

Boruto no dudó en poner la cinta en el reproductor que tenía desde hace ya mucho.

Entonces encendieron la televisión y ambos se sentaron a ver que era.

—Que tensión… ¿qué crees que es Boruto-nii? — dijo Himawari con la mirada clavada en su hermano.

—Ahora lo veremos. Pero solo vemos esta y a la cama Hima—

—Haaai— dijo algo desanimada la peliazul

 **Una imagen salió en la pantalla. Una chica con el pelo largo azul y unos ojos perlados apareció en la pantalla.**

—Se parece a mamá— dijo Hima

—Shh—

— **Emm** — **decía la joven.** — **Gomen, no sé cómo empezar este video jeje** — **Soltó una risa algo tímida.**

— **Déjamelo a mí Hinata-chan— dijo una voz muy similar a la de cierta persona. La cámara se movió y apareció un rubio alto con ojos azules y tres bigotes en cada mejilla. — Cualquiera que esté viendo esto que sepa que…— Su cara se puso seria, pegó un salto y se puso en la típica posa de Ero-sennin —Está viendo los videos NaruHina-ttebayo—**

—Y el pallaso ese supongo que es el viejo— comentó Boruto

—Shhh— mandó callar Hima

 **Hinata soltó una risa** —¿NaruHina? — Se seguía escuchando su risa tras la cámara.

— **Sii, De Naruto e Hinata jeje— se puso de pie y se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras una gotita le caía de la cabeza— ¿No…No te gusta? —**

— **No, no es eso… es que el nombre es raro— La cámara volvió a enfocar a Hinata— al contrario, me encanta—**

— **Jeje, menos mal— Naruto se puso tras Hinata con una brazo pasando por sus hombros, dejándose ver en la cámara. —Pues quien vea este video que sepa que vamos a grabar nuestra vida aquí— dijo mientras se sonrojaban ambos**

—Qué monos que eran… ¿A que sí Onii-chan? —

— **Tsk— Hima al ver la reacción de su hermano se enfadó y sacó su byakugan a la luz — SÍ SÍ, ERAN MUY MONOS… porfa, no me mates— Himawari mostraba una sonrisa de victoria.**

— **Sabemos que es algo pronto, pero no pude esperar— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa. —Hace un par de días volvimos de rescatar a Hanabi… y queríamos dejar grabada nuestra relación— Su sonrisa indicaba orgullo. Tras decir lo de Hanabi cogió con cariño la bufanda que llevaba puesta.**

— **No sabemos que más decir en este primer vídeo… pero espero que en un futuro tengamos muchos para recordar— dijo Hinata algo tímida, pero feliz.**

— **Hina-chan. ¿Te imaginas a nuestros hijos viendo esto en el futuro? — tras decir esto un gran silencio apareció y Hinata se puso tan roja que parecía que desprendía calor. Naruto vió que fue algo pronto para decir eso.**

—Ya la ha cagado el viejo—

— **¿Hi-hi-hijos? —preguntó Hinata intentando con todas sus fuerzas no caer desmayada. — Pe-pero naruto-kun… ni-ni siquiera estamos ca-casados—**

 **Naruto sonrió de forma pícara y le dio un gran abrazo a Hinata. —Gomen gomen, tienes razón, es algo pronto— rio un poco mientras Hinata seguía roja como un tomate. —Pero de seguro que en un futuro tendremos-ttebayo— En ese momento Hinata no lo aguantó más y se desmayó. Naruto siguió su acción cogiéndola y llamándola— ¡Hinata! ¡Oi! ¡Despierta!... — Su cara indicaba decepción, no porque su novia se desmayara, sino más bien por el corto del vídeo— Bueno, lo que sea. Será mejor terminar el vídeo. Sayonara-ttebayo, ¡y hasta otra!—**

Acto seguido la pantalla se puso en negro. Boruto tenía una cara de indignación por la estupidez de su padre mientras que Hima parecía que iba a vomitar arcoíris. —Onii-chaaan, ¡quiero ver otro! — decía la pequeña con los ojos tan brillantes que deslumbró la vista a su hermano. Boruto se tapó los ojos para intentar no quedarse ciego.

—Hima, ya se acabó por hoy. Por favor… apaga la luz—

Hima se enfurruñó e infló sus cachetes. Se puso roja y estuvo a punto de volver a sacar su Byakugan en tono de amenaza. —Quiero ver otro— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Boruto se estaba asustando— Hima tranquilízate, mañana seguiremos, te lo prometo. Pero ahora es hora de dormir. No seas así— Aunque Hima se enfadara rápido, también era fácil dialogar con ella (siempre que no hubiese perdido ya la paciencia). Por lo que se tranquilizó dejando solo sus morritos inflados. Hizo caso a su hermano, por lo que ambos se fueron a dormir. Himawari estaba ansiosa por ser mañana y poder seguir viendo a sus padres de jóvenes, le parecía muy mono. Y Boruto, aunque negase aceptarlo, también tenía ganas de continuar viendo esos recuerdos grabados.

* * *

 _¿Os ha gustado? De ser así no olvidéis dejar vuestra review. Al ser solo una prueba la dejaremos abierta hasta que lleguemos al menos a los 10 likes entre todas nuestras páginas._

 _¡Qué tengáis un buen día!_

 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto_


	2. Sorpresa

**BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE RECUERDOS GRABADOS**

 **Antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer a todos lo seguidores de la historia y a todas aquellas personas que dejasteis review. Entre ellas están:**

 **-Agualuna** **\- Blue-Azul-Acero** **\- NaruHinaRyu** **\- Patri26** **\- Xrst** **\- k** **aru21** **\- KaoruS** **\- Akime Maxwell** **\- Y los guest. Lamento no comentar vuestros nombres, pero aún así muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia.**

 **Esperamos que disfrutéis la historia y con las que vengan a continuación. Lamentamos si hay algún fallo ortográfico, no solemos repasar nuestras historias antes de escribirlas. Así que ¡Gomen! si encontráis cualquier fallo. Sin más dilema.**

 **¡Enjoy!**

* * *

Anoche Himawari y Boruto se acostaron algo tarde. Pero a lo que se respecta levantarse, Boruto lo adoraba. Siempre y cuando nadie le molestara en su ritual para despertarse.

Ese día era cómo cualquier otro día. La luz entró por la ventana deslumbrando sus ojos, haciéndole despertar de su profundo sueño; escuchaba a los pájaros afuera junto a las viejecitas madrugadoras. Lo único que lo faltaba: El beso de buenos días de su madre y los gritos de ánimo de su padre en la puerta.

Tan solo había pasado un día sin ellos y ya los echaba de menos. Aunque no todo faltaba.

Al rato de despertarse escuchó el estruendo de alguien corriendo por el pasillo. Por la fueza de las pisadas era alguien pequeño: Himawari.

Llegó casi al instante al cuarto de su hermano, deslizándose por el suelo como si este fuera hielo mismo. —¡ONI-CHAAN, OHAYOO! — Himawari tenía el pelo enredado y con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara.

—Ohayo, hima— un bostezo salió de la boca de Boruto. —¡Agg!— gritó Boruto al notar el peso de su hermana cayendo encima suyo de picado. —Hi…ma…por fa…vor…me haces daño— su cara estaba blanca y sus ojos perdieron la luz del golpe que le dio.

—¿Ñé? — Himawari soltó un signo de interrogación

—No me dejas…respirar— Boruto se volvió azul. Hima salió de encima suyo de inmediato al verlo.

—Gomen, oni-chan…— Dijo algo arrepentida.

—¿Vamos a desayunar-ttebasa? — Dijo con una sonrisa Boruto para quitarle a su hermana el aura triste que la rodeaba. Ambos salieron corriendo como en una carrera. —Llegué primero— Gritó con orgullo Boruto—

—Oni-chan, eso es trampa, tú eres mayor— Hima tenía los cachetes inflados.

Tras un rato de hablar Boruto hizo el desayuno como pudo. _'Oka-san, ¿por qué te tuviste que ir con el viejo y dejarme aquí sólo?'_ Dijo Boruto llorando cómicamente. Como no sabía cocinar, acabó haciendo un par de chocolates para los dos con galletas.

—Oni-chan. ¿Vamosh a veh ot'o vídeo? — dijo Hima con la boca llena de la galleta que se había comido.

—¿No es algo pronto? — dijo tomando un sorbo del chocolate, se quemó los labios y por poco tira el chocolate de lo caliente que estaba. Hima tragó todo de golpe y miró con los mofletes inflados a su hermano. 'D _esde lo del byakugan se ha vuelto más agresiva'_ pensó Boruto.

—Pero me prometiste que hoy veríamos otro—

—Hmmmm… vaale— Himawari saltó con una sonrisa que deslumbraba a todos lados. Era en parte peor que la de Lee-sensei.

Ambos terminaron rápido de desayunar. Boruto dejó las cosas en la pica y fue al salón junto a su hermana. La caja seguía ahí desde la noche anterior. Boruto sacó la cinta y la dejó a un lado para diferenciarla del resto. —¿Cuál podríamos ver ahora? Casi todas son iguales—

—Coge una al azar— dijo Hima buscando entre las cintas. —¿Qué tal esta oni-chan?—

—Esa está bien— En realidad le daba igual, todas eran iguales. Así que no sabía que podía traer dentro. Boruto la insertó en el reproductor y encendió la tele. Cogió en mando y su dedo se acercó al botón del play…

—¡Espera! — gritó Hima mientras salía corriendo a la cocina. ' _¿Tenía que ir ahora?'_ se dijo a sí mismo Boruto con una gotita en la frente. Estuvo esperándola un rato hasta que vino con un bol gigantesco de palomitas. —Dale Boruto-nii— Boruto le dio por fin al botón del play y una imagen apareció en la pantalla.

 **Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos perlados apareció en la pantalla. Tenía pinta de tener la misma edad que Boruto. Tenía dos mechones colgando a los lados de la cara con el resto del cabello recogido y llevaba un kimono naranja.**

—Onii-chaan. ¿Esa no es la tía Hanabi?— preguntó Hima a Boruto.

—Creo que sí. Tiene la misma cara que de entonces— Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

— **Jeje, le he robado la cámara a mi hermana y ni se dio cuenta** — **dijo con una risa casi diabólica.** — **Eh, espera… ¿Está grabando?...** — **Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver que la cámara la encendió.** — **Bueno, lo que sea. Igualmente tenía que grabar** — **Se tapó la boca con una mano y soltó una risa parecida a la de una pervertida.**

—Parece que la cara no es lo mismo que no le ha cambiado— dijo Boruto con una gotita en la cabeza

— **Hoy he visto muy raro a Naruto. Estaba todo el rato nervisos y hablaba entrecortado con Hinata onee-chan…Algo guarda. ¡Y voy a descubrir el qué!** — **Su mirada echaba fuego y puso el puño en alto. Entonces la imagen se cortó y apareció en otro lugar. El lugar marcaba el parque. Hinata y Sakura estaban hablando en los columpios mientras que Naruto y Sasuke hablaban en el banco de enfrente.** — **Qué raro, no están los cuatro juntos… eso no me gusta** — **Dijo Hanabi, que estaba tras la cámara.** — **Y puedo escuchar a Hinata y Sakura más que a estos dos que están más cerca.** — **Se escuchaban los murmullos de las chicas mientras que los chicos parecían mimos. Entonces una frase salió de la boca de Sasuke.**

— **De acuerdo** — **Tras esto Naruto se alarmó y le tapó la boca. Las chicas se percataron y les miraron extrañados. Naruto se rascó la cabeza** — **Gomen, gomen** — **Al rato de ver que ya no les prestaban atención se intercambiaron algo.** — **Recuerda, luego en la fiesta de ésta noche** — **Hinabi soltó un grito y la cámara se movió raro apuntando al suelo.**

— **Hi-Hinata onee-chan.** **Ho-hola** — **Realmente no se veía nada, pero hinabi se pegó un buen susto. Se escuchaban las voces de Sakura e Hinata de fondo.**

— **¿Qué haces aquí Hanabi-chan?** — **preguntó Hinata.**

— **Pu-pues salí aaa dar un paseo y os ví, y…y pensé en acercarme** —

—Qué mala que es mintiendo— dijo decepcionado Boruto.

— **Claaaro** — **Dijo Sakura. Su tono de voz indicaba que no se lo creía.** — **Por cierto. ¿Vendrás esta noche a la fiesta?** — **Un ¿eh? Salió de Hanabi** — **No me digas que te has olvidado qué día es hoy** — **La risa de Hanabi se escuchó, era una risa nerviosa.**

— **Ésta noche es el festival. ¿Lo tienes todo preparado?** — **Dijo Hinata con su voz dulce de siempre. No se escuchó respuesta alguna de Hanabi, pero hinata continuó hablando** — **Menos mal que no te has olvidado del todo** — **Se escuchó un suspiro** — **Tengo ganas de que vayas… Y podrías ir con ese tal Konohamaru** — **su voz mostraba al de sudección**

—No me digas que la tía ya salía con Konohamaru-sensei desde hace ya— comentó Boruto asombrado

—Yo creo que no, solo que se gustaban. Son muy monos— Himawari tenía otra vez esa cara de "kawaiicidad". Ambos callaron y siguieron prestando atención al vídeo.

— **Có…¿Cómo puedes decir eso Hinata-onee-sama?** — **Dijo Hanabi casi gritando**

— **Vale vale, gomen** — **dijo con una risita acompañada de la risa de Sakura.** — **Por cierto. ¿Has visto mi cámara?** — **Definitivamente ese era el final de Hanabi**

—¡ **No!** — **gritó**

— **Vaale, lo que sea. Nos vemos** — **dijo Sakura, otra vez sospechando. Hinata se despidió y pasó un rato hasta que la cámara volvió a señalar su cara. Estaba roja y con sudor por lo que había pasado.**

 **-Menos mal que ya se han ido- Soltó un gran suspiro, la pantalla se empañó y la ojiperla lo limpió- Menos mal que mi hermana no ha visto la cámara. ¡¿Y cómo se atreve a decirme de salir con Konohamaru?!- su cara se puso roja – Ese… baka no podría ser mi novio. Cómo si pudiera vencerme con esa gran fuerza suya y… esa bufanda tan kawaii que tiene.**

Boruto no podía aguantar la risa. Había llamado kawaii a la bufanda de Konohamaru-sensei.

 **-Hmmm lo que sea- dijo volviendo a la normalidad.** **–Me pregunto qué le habría dado Naruto-nii a Sasuke-san- Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron mucho. -¿¡No serán drogas?!- dijo alarmándose. –No…no puede ser, ¿Naruto-nii? Jamás- dijo con una risa demasiado nerviosa, parecía que le iba a dar algún patatús en cualquier momento. –Lo que sea que fuera será ésta noche. Y yo estaré allí para descubrir el qué es-**

 **La pantalla se puso en negro y volvió a cambiar de lugar.**

-Oni-chan. ¿Qué son las drogas?- preguntó inocente Hima.

-No es nada Hima… mira a la tia Hanabi- dijo cambiando de tema lo antes posible. No podía ser que fuera eso, no siendo el viejo.

-Naruto quiero saberlo- dijo Hima inflando lo cachetes

-Soon…- Si sus padres descubría que Boruto le había contado a Hima que eran las drogas estaría muerto- Son unas chuches muy malas que nunca tienes que probar, porque te pondrás muy malita. ¿Y no querrás hacer sufrir a mamá y papá no?-

-Noo- dijo Hima con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Pues nunca has de tomar. ¿Entendido-ttebasa?- Hima asintió y siguieron viendo el vídeo.

 **La cámara enseñaba el reflejo del espejo. En este habían dos personas. Una de ella era Hanabi. Su cabello lo tenía igual, pero llevaba el kimono tradicional de la fiesta. Era naranja y con flores blancas y un cinturón rojo que sujetaba el vestido. A su lado se encontraba Hinata. Tenía su peinado largo de siempre, con una flor blanca en el cabello. Su kimono era lila con flores blancas y un cinturón blanco.**

 **-Estás muy guapa Hinata onee-sama- dijo Hanabi a su hermana. – seguro que a Naruto-nii le encanta- en ese comentario se vio cómo la cara de la ojiperla mayor se ruborizó. –Tampoco te pongas así- dijo riendo.**

 **-Tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor. Si no ya te habría dejado en la cama por robarme la cámara- dijo en tono amenazante. No se solía ver así a la peliazul así que era raro. Su hermana soltó una risa nerviosa mirando a otro lado mientras una gran gota de sudor caía por su frente. –Lo que sea…- dijo recobrando la sonrisa- será mejor que vayamos ya. ¿No querremos hacer esperar a los demás?- Hanabi asintió y hubo otro corte de imagen.**

-¿Cuántas veces van a cambiar de escenario?- comentó Boruto algo molesto.

-Shhh- ordenó callar Hima. Boruto miró desafiante a su hermana, pero al ver que no le prestaba atención volvió a mirar a la pantalla.

 **Estaba el cielo oscuro, mientras que las calles iluminadas por las luces del festival. Había mucho ruido y se escuchaban a todos reír y hablar felices.**

– **Ahora vuelvo- excusó Hanabi para irse de allí. Fue a una calle vacía pero aun así iluminada, comenzó a hablarle a la cámara. –Esta noche no he visto nada raro en Naruto. Sigue actuando algo raro con mi hermana, pero nada más. Pero antes he visto cómo Sasuke le daba algo a Naruto. Y necesito saber qué es- dijo con determinación.**

 **-Hey Hanabi ¿qué haces aquí?- comentó una voz conocida.**

 **-Ko…Konohamaru- dijo hanabi poniéndose roja y mirándo a otro lado.**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?-**

 **-Que no soporto ver tu cara de memo, eso pasa-**

 **-¿Qué dijiste?- comentó cabreado- Encima lo dice Hanabaka-**

 **-Cómo dijiste Konohamaru-ahooo- una venita se inflamó en la frente de Hanabi. –Tsk, lo que sea. Creo me irías bien- la cámara se movió mostrando a Konohamaru en la cámara.**

' _¿Konohamaru-sensei?'_ –Pffff- soltó Boruto aguantando la risa tapándose la boca como pudo.

 **-¿Y eso?- dijo el moreno**

 **-Últimamente he notado extraño a Naruto-nii. ¿Tú no?-**

 **-Pues ahora que lo dices- dijo mirando al cielo y sosteniéndose la barbilla. –Sí que le he notado extraño. Me pregunto por qué será. ¿Pero enserio has de grabarlo?-**

 **-Sí- respondió Hanabi sin más. –Aparte necesito saber que trama. Y quiero grabarlo de por vida MUAJAJA- Konohamaru la miró con cara de pocos amigos y con una gota en la frente.**

 **-Lo que sea- puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza –Pero si quieres saber que trama deberías ir tras él. Acaba de salir de la tienda con tu hermana-**

 **-¿Naniii?- chilló Hanabi dejando atrás al moreno. Comenzó a perseguirlos.**

 **-¡Oe! Espera- dijo Konohamaru persiguiéndola.**

 **Estuvieron un rato persiguiéndolos en silencio. Hablando sobre qué podía estar ocultando el rubio. Drogas, un perro secreto robado de Kiba para Hinata, deseos explícitos. No se cortaron conforme al tema. En el camino se escuchó Sakura preguntándoles qué hacían persiguiéndolos. Al final ella se acabó uniendo a la persecución y al tema de lo que sucedía.**

 **Acabaron llegando a un parque, dónde ambos estaban solos. (O al menos eso creían) Se escuchó cómo ambos tragaban saliva, esperando ver qué sucedía mientas que Sakura estaba quieta y atenta a todo.**

Boruto y Himawari hicieron como Konohamaru y Hanabi. Tragaron saliva. No podían despegar los ojos de la pantalla, esperando ver qué podía ser. La curiosidad despertó bruscamente en ellos. Incluso himawari dejó de comer palomitas para escuchar con detenimiento qué podía pasar.

 **Los tres estaban escondidos a la distancia suficiente como para escucharlos sin que los pillaran. Fue entonces cuando el rubio se detuvo, poniéndose enfrente de la peliazul cogiéndola de las manos. Le dio un gran beso y comenzó a hablar.**

 **-Hinata- dijo con un tono grave. Un silencio incómodo perduró unos instantes. -No... no sé cómo comenzar a decir esto pero. Quiero que sepas que te quiero. Eres la primera persona por la que de verdad mi corazón decidió salir de mí para escogerte a ti. Cada día me arrepiento por no haberme dado cuenta antes de tus sentimientos hacia mí, del amor que siempre me dabas sin yo siquiera fijarme. Pero este último tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ha sido el mejor de mi vida. Verte cada mañana al ir a entrenar, con tu reluciente y dulce sonrisa, tu suave voz, tus preciosos ojos… y pensar, la amo con todo mi corazón, y ella me ama a mí. Es un sentimiento que realmente no sabría explicar con palabras.**

 **Tú siempre has estado allí para mí, ayudándome en los malos y en los buenos momentos. Y creo que es hora de que yo también esté junto a ti. Pero no quiero que ese sentimiento nunca se acabe. Es por eso que…- El rubio soltó las manos de su novia, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella sacando una cajita negra entre sus manos. Hinata estaba roja frente a tales palabras. Y al ver esa caja sus manos fueron a pasar a su boca. –Me gustaría preguntarte, hyuuga Hinata. ¿Tú también querrías que ese sentimiento nunca se acabe?... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Un gran silencio apoderó el lugar. Naruto seguía de rodillas frente a su novia, la cual comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus manos. Entonces un grito sonó**

 **-¡Sí!- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos. -¡Sí quiero casarme contigo!- Un salto cogió desprevenido a Naruto tirándolo al suelo junto a Hinata. Ambos estaban abrazados y con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Hanabi señaló a Konohamaru y Sakura, ambos estaban llorando por la emoción.**

 **-Que…debiluchos que sois- decía Hanabi con la voz entrecortada.**

 **-Mira quién fue a hablar- dijeron ambos al unísono.**

Desde fuera del vídeo Himawari estaba llorando también. Mientras que Boruto evitaba a toda costa soltar cualquier lagrimita.

 **Naruto levantó a Hinata, quedándose los dos en el suelo sentados de rodillas. La peliazul seguía con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas con una mano, la otra se encontraba entre las de Naruto. El rubio cogió el anillo que había dentro de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo. Después de eso el rubio levantó su mano, tocando con cariño la cara de Hinata. Después de un rato mirándose a los ojos sus labios se unieron dando lugar a un suave y amoroso beso. Ambos se quedaron con las frentes una junto a la otra y sus ojos cerrados. Parecían disfrutar el momento hasta que…**

 **-¡KYAAA!-**

 **-¿Qué?- preguntaron alarmados los dos amantes.**

 **-¡Hanabi! ¡Más baka no podrías ser!- Un gran estruendo sonó. Sakura golpeó la cabeza de Hanabi dejando un gran chichón. La cámara se quedó en el suelo apuntando a la inerte Hanabi.**

 **-¿Qué…qué haceis aquí?- Se oyó preguntar a Naruto. Hanabi se levantó cogiendo la cámara y apuntando a los dos jóvenes.**

 **-Nos habéis descubiertos… pillados- dijo Konohamaru saliendo de los arbustos con las manos en alto, seguido de Sakura.**

 **-¿Qué haceis? ¡Volved!- gritó Hanabi**

 **-Ya nos han descubirto por vuestra culpa Hanabaka- dijo konohamaru con una vena hinchada en la frente.**

 **-¿Qué has dicho Kon..?-**

 **-¿Nos podríais explicar qué pasa aquí?- comentó algo molesto el rubio. Les habían cortado el momento. Sakura salió a confesar.**

 **-Hanabi nos contó que últimamente actuabas raro, así que nos contagió para que viniéramos a ver qué te pasaba, porque realmente estabas raro. Así que llegamos aquí y… ¡Felicidades!- dijo con los brazos abiertos, intentando evitar cualquier problema. Hinata estaba roja de la vergüenza, Naruto tenía cara de enfado con una vena hinchada, y los demás estaban con una gota en la frente esperando no haberla liado demasiado.**

 **Naruto dio un gran suspiro – Supongo que no os puedo culpar por eso… así que. ¡Arigatoo-ttebayo! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Hinata se levantó con ayuda del rubio y ambos recibieron un abrazo de la pelirrosa.**

 **-Vaya vaya. Parece que Naruto oni-chan se me adelanta en todo- dijo con las manos tras la cabeza el moreno. Una mano le señaló con el pulgar arriba y su puño le señaló. –Felicidades-kore- Naruto chocó los puños con su viejo amigo.**

 **-Oye Hanabi, podría preguntar ¿Qué pensastes que me pasaba como para tener que seguirme de esta manera?- pregunto el rubio.**

 **-Ejeje… será mejor dejar esas cosas en el pasado- dijo dándole la cámara a su hermana. –Felicidades igualmente- Hinata cogió la cámara y se podía ver ahora desde su posición. Hanabi comenzó a correr, perdiéndose de la vista de sus compañeros.**

 **-¿Eh?- preguntó Hinata al ver tan rara a su hermana pequeña.**

 **-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó el rubio a sus amigos. Ellos comenzaron a mover sus manos indicando que mejor no preguntara.**

 **-Será mejor que apague la cámara- dijo con un tono dulce Hinata.**

 **-¡Sí!-**

 **La pantalla se puso en negro y la grabación acabó**

-Aaagggg, demasiado ñoño para mí- decía Boruto sobreactuando. Cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco y una mano en el corazón. –Me muero Hima… ayúdame- Pero su hermana pasó de él. Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, roja como un tomate. _'Tsk, ¿qué estará pensando?'_

-¡Oniiii-chaaaan! ¡Ha sido geniaaal! ¡Quiero ver otroooo!- dijo Himawari gritando cómo una fangirl fanática.

Boruto pensaba que con todo esto moriría. Pero un sonido le salvó. Lo escuchó como el sonido de los ángeles. El timbre de la puerta.

Fue corriendo a ver quién llamaba a la puerta y al abrirla vio a sus compañeros de grupo: Sarada y Mitsuki.

-¡Shanaroooo! ¿Se puede saber por qué no has venido al entrenamiento?- dijo poniéndose en su lugar sus gafas y mirando de arriba a abajo a Boruto. Se ruborizó al ver que iba en pijama. –O…¡OE! ¡Vístete! ¡Tenemos que ir a entrenar Shanarooo!-

Tras ese comentario Boruto se dio cuenta que aún no se había cambiado y se puso rojo- ¡En… enseguida vuelvo!- Boruto fue corriendo a cambiarse. Y al bajar las escaleras vio a su hermana asomada en el borde de la puerta del salón. –Gomen Hima, si eso lo vemos luego. He de ir a entrenar-

-¡Vale!- Dijo Hima con una sonrisa dulce. Ambos se despidieron y Hima se quedó en el salón jugando con los peluches. – Tengo ganas de que Onii-chan vuelva ya-

* * *

 _¡Hola chicos! He conseguido más de lo que me esperaba en las páginas en las que escribo. En algunas más que otras pero aún así ha sido increíble. Así que todos los del grupo nos hemos dispuesto a escribir antes de tiempo este nuevo capítulo. Esperamos que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho. Le hemos puesto empeño._  
 _Pero aún así nos gustaría que dejaseis en los comentarios la clase de historia que queréis para el nuevo capítulo. ¡Intentaremos escribirlas todas! Así que no os corteís._  
 _Sin más dilema nos despedimos._  
 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto._


End file.
